


伦巴

by Gululu



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gululu/pseuds/Gululu
Kudos: 2





	伦巴

被扛着顶到胃的肖战实在没有力气骂人了，他只想快点下来，这样下去自己快要吐了。

转过几条长廊，肖战感觉应该是又穿过了一个幕帘，自己被轻轻的放在了一个软椅上，睁眼环顾四周，是一间布置的异常浮夸的包间，顺着不算高的围栏看下去，这里似乎还正对着楼下的舞台，绝佳的观看位置。

“位置选的不错啊”肖战在椅子上蹭了蹭，试图让自己能坐的舒服点。

“这里可以俯瞰整个大厅。”王一博俯身架在肖战椅子的两侧：“你可以站在这纸醉金迷的最高处，清楚的看着他们交缠扭动在你的脚下。”

“啪”

王一博打了一个响指，整个大厅的灯光也在这时突然暗淡了下来，楼下舞台上的乐队这时候也将演奏的曲目换成了轻摇浪漫的爵士。

“开始了。”王一博伸手拿起一旁桌子上的玻璃杯，将半杯红酒一仰而尽。

不得不说王一博的颈线干净利落，半敞的衣领加上仰头时凸起的喉结，整个画面被身后的灯光勾勒的异常性感，肖战是个感官至上的人，越是简单不加修饰的画面，对他来说越是诱惑的。

“什么？”

肖战抬起倚靠的身体，轻声说了一句，嘴唇摸索着王一博的喉结将鼻息喷洒在肌肤上，肖战的主动让王一博更兴奋。

“一个纯粹没有装饰的世界，在这里开始了。”

王一博突然从椅子上捞起肖战，将他背对着自己压倒了包间看台的围栏上，一口衔住肖战的耳垂，微微用力的用牙齿撕咬着。

“啧，你属狗的么，啊~”绑着自己的衣带还没解开，这会儿又被压在这，实在不是什么很美好的体验。

“不喜欢？”

“当然。”

“那你喜欢什么？”

“……”肖战侧过头盯着王一博，眯了眯眼睛说：“比起被压，我更喜欢压着你。”

……

“哈哈，好！”说着王一博放开自己的双手，不再钳制肖战：“今晚，如你所愿。”

语闭，肖战只觉大腿一凉，自己的裤子已经被拉开，半褪下卡在屁股下边，一只修长的大手覆盖住了私处，手指甲微重的剐蹭着棉质的内裤，微微的酥麻感从那里开始扩散。

“哈~嗯~，我觉得……你把这该死的腰带解开……哈~……更有说服力……”肖战觉得自己有些发热。

“我一向说话算话，好好享受一下我的服务不好么~”王一博感受到肖战慢慢拱起的背部，他在试图躲避自己作恶的手，可是，人是有两只手的呀~

撩开晃荡在外的衬衫一角，另一手灵巧的窜进了里面，这回王一博没有到处乱点火，直接捏住了肖战胸前的樱粒轻轻的揉搓着。

肖战被他上下齐手的一顿揉捏有点吃不住劲，只能放任自己半跪着贴靠在围栏上，勉强呼吸的间隙，一丝细微的声音飘进了他的耳朵里，围栏并不高，肖战微微昂起头就能看见下边的舞池，此时的舞池里零零散散的有几对跳舞的人，伴随着昏暗摇曳的灯光，他们扭动的舞姿似乎带着一丝丝的不和谐，肖战聚焦了一下视线，不禁想要惊呼出声……

撞进他眼里的哪里是跳舞的人，被掀开半挂着长裙，游走在双腿之间的手臂，是扭动交缠的躯体，舞池边缘看不清的位置只能在灯光扫过时，晃过一撮撮簇拥的人，舞台上演奏的乐队似乎对这一切毫不知情，只是尽可能的把曲子弹奏的绯红暧昧。

“哈~”突然被顶了一下的肖战惊喘了一声。

“我的服务这么差的么，你都分心了。”王一博贴耳说道。

“……我从来不知道这里还有这种服务。”

肖战不是玩不开的人，但是却极其自律，他不喜欢在这里过夜。

“我从来不为别人服务。”王一博将肖战翻转面向自己：“你是特别的。”

“特别？”肖战失笑：“特别到要被你挂在围栏上？”轻轻的转动自己不知道什么时候被重新绑过的双手，此时已经被王一博挂在了围栏的暗勾上。肖战觉得自己今晚主动撩拨他是一个错误的决定。

“嗯~……嗯……”

王一博倾身吻住了肖战，一个绵长流连的深吻，灵巧的舌头纠缠在一起，肖战只感觉到对方仔细地扫过了他每一颗牙齿，然后舔砥着自己的上颚，顺着那里一点一点的深入进自己的口腔……他想要揪住调皮的软舌，可能是意图太明显惊扰了对方，王一博抽出了舌头在肖战的嘴唇上仔细的描绘了一圈。

“你会喜欢的，宝贝~”

一个浓烈的法式深吻让肖战的眼睛开始迷离，王一博感觉自己的心情从来没有这么好过，捧过肖战的脸顺着下巴一路虔诚的吻下去，仿佛是对待心爱的珍宝一般，这哪里是自己等到了信徒，分明是被指引着找到了大天使，还是个堕天使。

看着逐渐低头埋首的人，加上一路向下被粉白皮肤映衬的格外娇艳的吻痕，肖战觉得这个画面实在是极尽的充满诱惑力，似乎有个种子被诱惑出头，正沿着他的神经开始滋长。

“啊~……嗯，哈~……”

温热的舌尖隔着内裤一点一点勾勒着那里的形状，时不时的还要用牙齿捏一下，布料已经被口水浸湿，因为距离的关系，鼻息喷洒在上面，难忍的瘙痒感席卷着肖战，理智在牵扯着让他叫停，只是欲望的本能滋生的太快，喘息间肖战感觉遮体的最后一块布料被撕咬了下去，叫嚣的欲望弹了出来，也就瞬间，炙热的口腔就含住了它，湿滑的舌头肆虐的来回舔弄着。

强烈的刺激感让肖战开始微微打颤，双腿不受控制得想要并拢在一起来减缓这种折磨，奈何王一博存了心思不想让肖战得逞，抓住肖战的双腿架到了肩膀上，双手在大腿根部和臀瓣的缝隙扫荡着，因为被半挂在围栏上，又被王一博这么架着，肖战整个身体就这么半吊不吊的悬在地板上面，一点力气也使不上，只能任由王一博在那里攻池掠地。

突然王一博含着已经微红发胀的前端一个吸吮……

“啊~~……哈、呃~……哈~”

肖战仰头失声叫了出来，胸腔因为剧烈的喘息上下起伏着，下体一阵抽搐迫不及待的想要释放，奈何眼儿口还被人堵着，这种上不上下不下的失重感彻惹火了肖战。

“呜，啊~……你……哈，放开我，艹！”

被逼急了的肖战开始胡乱的挣扎，已经不着寸缕的腿软绵绵的踢在王一博身上，该死的，想玩是吧，哥哥今天陪你好好玩。

“你……你放开我。”肖战咬牙切齿的看着王一博：“放开！小爷陪你好好玩！”

呦呵，炸毛了……王一博一脸发现新大陆的表情，原本冰冷惊艳的眼睛，此时瞪得圆碌碌的看着肖战：“你生气了？”

“呼……废话，你瞎呀！”

“噗呲~”被逗乐的王一博低着头，笑得肩膀不停的颤动，他是怎么做到生气了还这么可爱的，让人想……

“我想操哭你……”

“操你大爷！”

王一博蹙了蹙眉，擦了一把嘴角的水渍，伸手就抽开了绑住肖战的衣带，还没等有下一部的动作，王一博就觉得脸上挨了一脚，力道不大却足够让他失衡跌到一边。

恢复自由的肖战起身就扑向了一旁的王一博，气血上涌的人哪里还有什么条理，伸手就对着王一博的衣服一顿乱抓，包金的衬衫扣子因为撕扯已近蹦到了地上，裤子上的皮带随即也被抽出去，气急败坏的肖战扯掉了王一博的裤子，向前一仆将整个人压在身下，气呼呼的看了一眼毫无反应的王一博，凌乱的衬衫挂在身上，精致的脸上配合着欠揍的笑容，肖战磨磨牙，张口就咬上了他的脖子。

“嘶~宝贝你轻点。”

闻言肖战抬起头道：“不是想做么，我教你。”

说完埋头更用力的啃咬起王一博，与此同时双手抚摸上紧致的腹肌，一格一格的溜过，不用看脑子里就已经根据手感勾勒出了形状。被压着的王一博昂起头，主把自己的脖子送到肖战嘴边，感受着他还有些微颤的吻啄，软趴趴的头毛有一下没一下地扫在颈窝和胸前，下面被肖战挺立的欲望磨蹭着也开始发胀。

王一博的呼吸越来越紊乱，不时地还会发出一声闷哼，昂着下巴蹭了蹭胸前摇动的小脑袋，一只手抱住身上乱点火的人，另一只则往臀缝里的穴口探去。

“呜……你干嘛。”肖战猛地抬起头。

“你这湿了。”

已经探到穴口边缘的手指轻轻一使劲儿就撮进去一小截，就着微微湿润的肉壁往外一带……

“呃~……”肖战的腰一下子就软了下去，两人贴的更紧了。

“哝~。”王一博将沾有液体的手指在肖战眼前晃了晃，昏暗的灯光扫过照得很是晶莹。

肖战顿时头脑发热，本就已经到临界点的神经“啪”的就断开了，身下的欲望比刚刚更加难耐，滋生的神经叫嚣着在他身体乱窜，眼底的欲念开始肆意。

“宝贝，诚实一点，上帝会眷顾你的。”王一博按下肖战的头，直接吻了上去。

原本抚摸着背部的手顺着尾骨过去，不断按压着穴口，那里分泌的液体被挤压的越来越多，刚刚炫耀晃动的手则抓上肖战的胸口不停揉捏。

被欲望侵蚀的肖战有些急切的亲吻着王一博，口腔里你来我往的缱绻，好似那里有解酒的良液能缓解这一身焦灼，胸口被人揉搓着，却偏偏抓不住重点，只能自己磨蹭着送上门去，好在对方并没有打算继续戏弄自己，两个指尖马上捉住肉粒好好的揉捏弹弄了一番。

游走在穴口的手在感受到足够的润滑之后，便趁着身上人无暇顾及直接探了进去，将整根中指挤进了肉壁里，随即便被紧紧的咬住。

“呜……”

突然的不适让肖战一阵颤栗，小脑袋深深的埋在王一博的颈窝，连到处乱摸的手也紧紧的攥在了一起。

王一博揉了揉肖战紧绷的臀部，轻轻的把人往上推了推，一口咬上了胸前的凸起。

“啊~哈~”

肖战被激的仰起了头，声音也因此变得有些颤抖。

彼时湿滑的舌尖此刻像立起了小钩刺一样，一秒不错的打磨着肉粒，有时不满足的还要狠狠的吸食上一口，蚂蚁啃噬般微微的刺痛感席卷着胸口，肖战不知道此时自己到底是难受还是难耐，只是将双手紧紧地圈住了王一博的头，正好将自己更毫无保留的送到了人家口中。

顾得了上面自然顾不得下边，被紧咬住的手指感受到四周的肉壁渐渐柔软下来，便开始慢慢抽动起来，里面分泌的液体起到了很好的润滑作用，慢慢的王一博又挤进了一根手指。

喘息中，肖战也感受到了下面的异样，只是胸前的人变着法的挑逗着，从左边一路吸咬到右边，身上早已湿乎乎一大片，红红粉粉的斑驳也分不出是几时落上去的，双臂也由之前的圈抱变成了勉勉强强的撑在那里。

“你……呜~哈~” 肖战摩挲着王一博的耳鬓哑着嗓子说：“就只会……嗯~啃么……啊~。”

身下磨磨蹭蹭的两根手指突然就按到了一个凸起，肖战本就柔软的腰肢一下就塌了下来。

“我会的可多……呼~我一样一样告诉你。”王一博抬起埋着的头有些微喘，亮晶晶的眼睛看着肖战，突然一个起身，本来趴着的肖战就这么挂坐在了王一博身上，插在身体里的双指此刻埋得更深了。

“你……哈~！”

不等肖战说话，王一博驱动着双指直接磨蹭在肉壁的凸起处，双指的指甲还重重的剐蹭了几下，引的肖战想要从身上跳起，却被另一只手死死的按在怀里，刚刚逃离骚扰的乳首再一次落入口中，上下两重刺激让肖战只能张嘴大口喘息，之前就已经叫嚣的欲望此刻再也安耐不住随着后边抽动的节奏不停的到处磨蹭着。

本来还在努力克制的王一博，让肖战磨蹭的也是血气翻腾，抬眼看了看怀里不怎么老实的人，周身都布满了一层细密的汗珠，微微颤动的身体折射过昏暗的灯光，好一片水光潋滟，微昂着的头上发梢已经被汗水打湿，双眼就那么迷离的盯着你，也不知道这个时候到底谁才是那个即将被吞噬的猎物。

喉结狠狠的吞咽了一下，王一博口干舌燥的厉害，再不做点什么自己怕是要溺死在那双星辰大海里了。

“啊~！……哈呃、哈……啊~”

不知怎么身后的手突然快速的抽动起来，每一下进入都刮过那个凸点，强烈的刺激让肖战拔高了呻吟声，随即猛地颤抖起来，身子也支撑不住直接倾倒在王一博身上，紧贴在一起的下腹处一片粘腻的湿润感。

王一博抽出手抱过怀里埋头大喘的肖战，起身将人放到了包间的软塌上暗自低喘的看着他，红丝绒的软面，蹂躏得不成样子的衬衫，不停打颤的身体以及布着白浊的小腹，映入眼帘的画面荒诞且弥乱，让人片刻都不想荒废，伸手抓过光洁的大腿，不给对方一丝准备的时间，直接向两边分开，对着还在收缩的穴口就顶了进去。

“啊~！……呃哈~”

突如其来的顶入让肖战来不及平复高潮之后的悸动，整个人又一次被钉进欲望之中。

“哈呃~……抱……哈……抱我。”肖战断断续续的说。

眼角泛红，扑闪的睫毛下折射着微亮的珠花，加上软糯的声音，王一博顶入的欲望此时又胀大了一圈，反手抓住肖战的手腕用力的按到头顶，不等肖战再说什么就用力的顶弄起来，每一下的插入都狠狠的奔着最深处去，仿佛要将身下的人的贯穿。

肖战现在的身体每一个细胞都处在敏感状态，轻轻的磨蹭都能让他颤栗不已，而身上人看似疯狂的进入却每一下都绕开了他心里最渴求的那个地方，搞得那些敏感的细胞都在急躁的跟自己叫嚣，双手又被人遏制着，无奈只能吭吭唧唧的扭动身体来表达自己的不满。

“哈、呃……求我。”王一博一边卖力的深入一边哑着嗓子对肖战说。

？？？大哥，被上的是我。。。

肖战一时憋闷，吭叽着把头扭向了一边，王一博心里发笑，低头咬上了肖战的耳朵，滚热的鼻息顺着耳根爬进了头发里，炸的肖战头皮发麻。

“求我。”

“哈~我……呃……”

刚刚还狠命插送的欲望突然减缓了下来，撩着那处凸起的边缘缓缓的抽插着，一直按在头顶的双手换成了单手，摸索着奔向了还挂着白浊的肉柱。

“哈呃~你……停……哈”

“停？哪里……停下……”手里揉捏着又有些肿胀的肉柱，狠心的在眼口处按压了一下停住。

“啊，咬我！”

肖战发狠的咬上了王一博的肩膀，刺痛感激怒了王一博，放开按着的人快速翻了个身，将肖战摆成跪趴的姿势直接后入，快速的抽插让整个包间里充斥着肉体拍击的声音，肖战把脸埋在软榻里，本来欢愉的呻吟也因为机械的进入变成了憋闷的吭叽，修长漂亮的手指也只能死命的抓紧软塌的边缘，来减轻顶撞的打击感。

头脑发昏的王一博发泄了一通之后，似乎隐隐听到一丝抽泣声，尚存的一丝理智让他喘息着放缓了速度，渐渐的他注意到了身下的人，那个承受着他横冲直撞的地方有些微红发肿，轻轻耸动的肩膀再明显不过得的告诉他发生了什么。

放开掐着腰肢的手，慢慢把人转过来面对自己，刚刚还张牙舞爪的肖战此刻憋着嘴，金豆豆扑棱扑棱的往下掉着，一股子窒息感直接顶上了王一博的脑子。

肖战看了一眼王一博，自己这辈子丢脸的样子大概都被这个人看光了，抽了一下鼻子软糯的说：“疼。”

王一博缓过一口气，小心翼翼的捧起肖战的脸，吻掉挂着的泪珠，轻轻的在耳边说道：“别哭了，我受不了。”

说完就把人压进软榻里吻了下去，不同于之前充满欲望的吻，这一次吻得缱绻翼翼，甚至有些虔诚，安抚了一会怀里的人，伸手捞过肖战的双腿，毫不费力的就挺了进去，没有了之前疯狂掠夺般的顶弄，每一下都极尽温柔。

顺了毛的肖战双手攀上王一博的肩膀，勾下身上的人，似鼓励一样扭动自己的身体去迎合对方每次的进入。

“嗯~哈~给，给我……求你~”

肖战攀抱着王一博，小猫一样用鼻子蹭蹭对方的耳尖，每一声喘息都像有个小爪子直接踩在了王一博的心尖上。

“哈呃~嗯~……”

忍耐了许久的人卖力的顶弄起来，双手四处揉捏并啃咬着怀里呻吟的人，通透的舒爽感让肖战渴望摄取到更多，便想尽办法的去讨好对方。

“别……哈，呃~深……啊~！”

狠狠的磨蹭过软壁上的凸起，让肖战已经沙哑的呻吟拔高了几度。

“我的……哈呃~你，我的……”王一博低哑着嗓子，霸道的要让肖战记住自己的所有权归他了。

“我……哈~呃~……好，你的。”

“再说。”

“你的，你的……啊~你一个人的……哈呃~”

刚刚无论如何都不肯满足他的人，也不知怎地此刻每一下都蹭着那个点狠狠的撞进最深处，高频度的刺激让肖战大脑一片空白，只有身体最原始的反应诚实的表达着他的需求。

突然王一博发狠的快速抽插了几下，之后一阵颤栗便抱着人停了下来，肖战已经没有力气发出声音，只能大口的喘着气，四肢无力的垂拉在软榻上，两人下身一片泥泞。

王一博看着被折腾的一片狼藉的肖战有点昏昏欲睡，便挤了挤想要抱着人一起卧在软榻上好好休息一会。

手脚并用的抱着这个软趴趴、香糯糯的人，他觉得自己应该好好看看这个让他从头到尾每一寸神经都叫嚷着要锁住的人，一种很强烈的预感在告诉他，22岁生日这天他怕是要把自己这一生都沦陷进去了。

“哎~我们一宝什么时候变得这么温柔了~”

一个风情娇艳的声音隔着包间幕帘突然闯入，打断了王一博游离的思绪。

此时的肖战王一博赤身裸体、一丝未挂，情急之下王一博伸手用力扯下了旁边的帷帐，快速的裹住了自己怀里的肖战，我可以让你看，我的人可不能让你看。

“啊！！！王一博，死小子你又弄坏我的东西。”


End file.
